


【BS】 Love Me Like You 爱我如你

by farfalle



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfalle/pseuds/farfalle
Summary: The two good buddies woke up in the wrong bodies. Oops.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	【BS】 Love Me Like You 爱我如你

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacer/gifts).



一艘游轮停靠在哥谭港，辉煌的灯火映着黑暗的水面，甲板上的笑闹声一波波荡上岸去，码头的工人对这司空见惯的景象毫不在意，偶有叼着烟的老人嗤笑一声。哥谭著名景观——富豪韦恩的一百种花天酒地法。

此时正是晚餐过后，客人们可将税务单和价格报表打成包扔进船后的水纹里，没人烦恼，没人在乎，他们只想尽兴到天亮。看在上帝的份上，这是韦恩的游船，韦恩的游船欢迎浪子和远客，一张船票就是一夜天堂。

布鲁斯·韦恩靠在舷窗边，凝望大海的目光给他平添几分忧郁的气息，不远处两个名媛如痴如醉地看着他。或许等体内的酒精消耗殆尽，她们会四处逢人便说韦恩的种种荒唐，但此刻她们只是私语着布鲁西祖上流传下来的法国血统是多么浪漫，他的蓝眼睛又有多么深情。

如果真有人清醒着观察，就能发现“布鲁斯·韦恩”的眼神十分茫然。

——我是谁，我在哪式的茫然。

克拉克·肯特双手紧紧抓着窗沿，感谢拉奥，他当下抓得再紧也不会捏断木头。

今天一早他就不在自己床上，而是莫名其妙地睡到了布鲁斯的卧室。他努力回想着这之前是否商议过别出心裁的约会计划，抑或前夜自己喝断片了，不，都不是。心不在焉的克拉克翻身下床时不小心撞着了柜脚，立刻陷入钻心的疼痛，他揉着脚踝，惊恐地发现有一块淤青。

这可不妙。克拉克平复着呼吸，试图发射热视线，然而毫无动静。

阴谋论在他脑海里浮出水面，还没成形即遭一阵刺耳的铃声打断，他抓起手机，瞪着上面的“克拉克”字样好一会儿，才接了起来。

“很好，你醒了？”对方的声音似陌生似熟悉（注①），语气倒是很像布鲁斯。“对……”他条件反射地答道。“那你照过镜子没有？”

“你是谁？”他皱着眉头问，“为什么拿着我的手机？”对方隐约叹息了一声。“克拉克，去照镜子。”

他将信将疑地跑进浴室，在看到镜子里布鲁斯·韦恩的那一刻，丢脸地嚎了出来。

冷静下来后他确认了打电话过来的是遭遇同样麻烦的布鲁斯，此人显然比他要镇定，率先联系了扎塔娜，捋清来龙去脉。“她正在想办法，恐怕我们暂时需要伪装成对方。”现在克拉克知道对面是自己的声音了，不得不说这体会相当的诡异。

“我已经告知了阿尔弗雷德，他会告诉你今天的日程，而我要去报社上班。此后通讯器联系。”布鲁斯挂断了电话。沉浸在惊诧中的原记者先生对着镜子里的映象默默发呆，拿起了刮胡刀。

“布鲁斯·韦恩”先生的下巴上有个小小的伤口，合伙人在会议开始前调侃他是不是哪个美人的报复，总裁躯壳里的克拉克绞尽脑汁也琢磨不出一句合适的俏皮话，好在对方并不太把花花公子的异常放在心上，拍了拍他的肩膀就拐进会议室去。

接下来的两小时纯属考验他的演技，克拉克努力放松自己靠进座椅里，拜出一副漫不经心的样子。他知道真正的布鲁斯在旁听，可通讯器里只有星球日报惯常的忙碌带来的“嗡嗡”声。临时总裁只好将注意力转回会议本身，一串串数据飘进他的耳朵，直到……

“算错了。”在克拉克回过神之前他已经站了起来，“你们部门的亏损率不是16‰，是16%！”拿着报表的负责人僵住了，把企划书翻得哗啦啦响。调侃他的那个合伙人试探性地拍了两下克拉克的手：“先……坐下来？”

“哦，坐下来，当然。”克拉克重新靠上椅背，“我希望这个错误立刻被纠正。各位请继续。”他不着痕迹地抹了把冷汗。

“不赖嘛，布鲁西。”合伙人凑到他旁边，压低了声音，“你的小记者在把你往正道上领？”“抱歉？”“哦得了吧，别装了。大都会那个记者，每个宴会上只要他来了，你就围着他打转，连露易丝·莱恩都没这待遇。别告诉我哥谭王子还没得手？”

克拉克条件反射想去扶眼镜掩饰尴尬，耳朵里的通讯器冷不丁发声了：“挑眉，笑！”克拉克尽量不那么僵硬地照做了。“说话——‘我只是不爱炫耀’。”小镇男孩用他最轻浮的语气重复了这句话，布鲁斯的声音挺适合这个……停，别想。

“看来这一点也是受他影响，你要成为一个老实人了。”合伙人戏谑，转着椅子离开他。

克拉克浑身不自在，想要再回他两句，却又微妙地开心起来，这之前他并没有意识到他人眼中布鲁斯对自己的态度，一半确然是为了演戏，可另一半大约恰恰是真情流露。

撑过了会议，代班者被管家接回，他缩在车后座上小声问：“嘿，布鲁斯，你那边怎么样？”对方沉默了许久才回答：“能别用这小心翼翼的语气吗？这很怪异。”克拉克翻了个白眼。“我听见你翻白眼的声音了。”“……啥？别瞎说。”“我现在有超级听力，明白吗？”

“好吧，我理解你以前为什么会觉得我烦了。”克拉克毫不犹豫地再翻了个白眼，“说正事，佩里刁难你了吗？”“没有，我以出色的效率完成了每一样工作。他声称要给我加薪。”“他逗你的。”“没准是，但如果他真的加了，我会给他也加点儿。”

前记者笑出了声：“谢谢，亲爱的。”耳边又是一阵沉默，随后是“克拉克”虚弱的声音：“别用我的本音这么叫，太诡异了。”“哼，我可不这么认为，‘亲爱的’。”布鲁斯没再理他。

克拉克的得意很快被晚上的工作浇熄，阿尔弗雷德把他装进了天价定制三件套，无视他窘迫的抗议亲手为“韦恩老爷”系上袖扣，扔上游轮。“我给了布鲁斯老爷一张邀请函，他会来帮你的。”阿尔弗雷德轻描淡写道，在两个妙龄女子靠上来时无情地避开了。

终于，他还是没能逃过这个。

“好久不见啊，布鲁斯。”她们见阿尔弗雷德离开立刻一边一个挽上克拉克的手臂，“终于肯再带给我们一个难忘的夜晚了吗？”克拉克对着两人分别露出笑容，耳廓的通讯器又响了：“跟她们这么说：‘我当然愿意为两位亲爱的小姐提供美好的夜晚，只是恕我失陪，我想我也看到了我夜晚里最难忘的星星。’”

同一时间星球日报的“肯特记者”闪进了他的视野。

克拉克整个脑子都空白了，他张了几次口，才忍着羞耻重复了这串话，端着笑容尽量温柔地挣脱两位女士。

“过来，揽住我。”通讯器里布鲁斯咬着牙指示道。“不行，我对着自己的脸下不了手。”“你必须这么做，别毁了我的形象。”克拉克认命地放任自己像只孔雀似的溜达过去，搂过布鲁斯的腰。

“忍忍吧，你以为我想被顶着自己脸的人搂搂抱抱？”布鲁斯顺势安抚性地低语，然后熟练掏出来笔记本和笔，“好的，现在开始采访。”

“多好的晚会啊，布鲁斯，耗费不小吧？怎么说呢，为了哥谭的夜晚，多少金钱都不算白掷。你享受这个吗，可人儿？我想是的，但我听说您在今天下午的会议中发挥出色，能跟我说说吗？爱情的感化，还有，亲爱的，我一贯深藏不露。我是否可以把这个看作信号，您终于下定决心要亲自投入韦恩企业管理了吗？说什么呢宝贝，我完全相信我的伙伴们，而我还想再做些其他有意义的妙事。举例说明一下？我的老爱好，周三去悬崖跳水和皮划艇，然后我要去瑞士滑雪，如果你有兴趣相伴那是再好不过。”

克拉克惊恐地看着布鲁斯人格分裂般自问自答起来，笔飞快地在本子上划过。“成了，你还有什么想问的？”“就两个。”“说。”

“你学我说话时声音能不那么尖吗？另外，我能求你不用我的声音叫‘可人儿’吗？”“这是报复。”布鲁斯满面狡黠，克拉克痛苦地捂住了自己的眼睛。

晚宴过后大记者就敬业地去采访另外几个巨鳄了，冒牌总裁悄悄蹭到舷窗边装忧郁，通过通讯器旁听，不得不说这家伙见鬼的聪明，他对什么问题值得问了如指掌，也许佩里真会给肯特加薪呢。

“现在，有请我们晚会的主人，哥谭之星布鲁斯·韦恩！”

一束光打过来，刺得凡人之躯的克拉克睁不开眼睛，客人们开始击掌，如拉拉队般有节奏地一声声喊着“布鲁西”。他认命地往大厅中央走去，“哐当”一声，吊灯落了下来。

属于蝙蝠侠的条件反射让克拉克堪堪避过被砸死的厄运，船舱顶上破开了一个窟窿，伴随着熟悉的癫狂笑声，小丑自一根绳索滑了下来，手里抓着冲锋枪，朝天放了两弹。人群尖叫起来，离他最近的克拉克理所当然地被一把抓过当做人质。

“马戏团进城！看看这是谁，布鲁西宝贝儿落在我手里啦！别逃，别逃，不然我就一枪崩了他的小脑瓜。”

克拉克感觉到体内肾上腺素的急剧分泌，本能叫嚣着反击，但他终究不是布鲁斯，他有蝙蝠侠的身体素质和条件反射，却想不起蝙蝠侠的一招一式。况且他现在是布鲁西，那个只会花哨拳击不会正经格斗的人，而整个房间里的人惊慌的视线都汇集在他和小丑身上。

小丑现在把枪抵着克拉克的太阳穴，絮絮叨叨发表演讲，介绍他新的“小游戏”：“来，我最亲爱的观众们。先生，女士，把表带和项链儿都解开，往我的助手这儿扔，扔准哪我就把枪换到哪，扔不准助手布鲁西就得吃枪子啦。”

“到此为止！”

“是超人！”人群爆发出得救了的惊叹声，仿佛一下子就放松下来，克拉克一时竟不知道该为毅然决然出面救场的布鲁斯赞叹，还是为自己在哥谭的群众基础惊讶。

超人飘在半空，双手抱臂，正气凛然地与小丑对视。克拉克不禁承认布鲁斯的演技大概高出他一个档次，饶是他对男友了解再深，也难以抓住蝙蝠侠的精髓。

“瞧瞧，蝙蝠留他的蓝小个儿（little boy blue）看家么？（注②）”小丑怪笑着扬了扬枪口，“做个乖孩子，别毁了这场游戏。”

就一瞬间的事儿，克拉克已经在眩晕中被扯离了小丑，他原地转了两圈扶住脑袋，再抬头时超人已经一掌劈晕了小丑，暗中伸脚把犯人往旁边踢了踢，对群众们笑得人畜无害：“我会将罪犯带给哥谭警局，但愿大家能玩掉这个插曲，度过一个愉快的夜晚。”

接着他转向“布鲁斯·韦恩”：“您还好吧，韦恩先生？或许您该在这船上装个蝙蝠灯。”人群轻松地笑起来。

这种情形居然还要给自己打广告。克拉克勾起嘴角，一把拉过超人。

“当然，当然我的英雄，您不介意的话，来个合照。”布鲁斯想挣开，克拉克紧紧掐住了他的手，量他也不敢在众目睽睽下把韦恩先生拽脱臼。“看着镜头，我俩靠近点，笑一个。”两人脑袋靠着脑袋，“布鲁斯”夸张地咧开嘴，得意地瞧着手机屏上的“超人”抽搐着扯出一个阳光笑脸。

“韦恩先生，恕我失陪……”“别急着走，超人，难得来趟哥谭，得留个纪念。”克拉克终于入戏了，他凑近超人，闭了眼视死如归地往他嘴上啵了一口。

有烟花在脑子里炸开，有人在啃他的嘴唇，貌似下口挺狠，但是不疼。克拉克迷茫地张开双目，布鲁斯咬住了他的下唇……等会儿，这就是布鲁斯的脸。

“我明白了，真爱之吻！”超人兴奋地推开布鲁斯，上下打量着熟悉的躯壳，然后才注意到宾客们尴尬地沉默了。他挪回去看布鲁斯，对方的眼底已经汇聚了一场风暴。

“咳，对，哥谭警局，我这就把小丑带过去。朋友们，支持蝙蝠侠。”他语无伦次地摆着手，拎起瘫在地上的罪犯，冲出天花板上的窟窿。

布鲁斯深吸一口气，他的太阳穴还突突地跳，但韦恩先生从容不迫地向来宾们鞠躬。“我的演讲时间似乎已经被占用了，那么女士们先生们，主题就算是支持蝙蝠侠吧。在这场闹剧后，我相信大家更需要一个无憾的夜晚。”

半夜有人落在布鲁斯·韦恩舱房的阳台上，悄悄带着换了装束的黑暗骑士飞出去，夜风吹散了他们心理上的疲惫。

超人把同伴放在楼顶上，俯瞰哥谭夜景。“我想明天的标题都拟好了，如果我不写这个佩里一定会杀了我——‘游轮险遭小丑屠杀超人解围，富豪为报救命之恩真情献吻’。”“娱乐版还会出现‘小镇男孩不敌都会英雄’。”黑暗骑士阴沉沉指出。

“别不开心，布鲁斯，至少我们还给哥谭义警做宣传来着。”超人用手肘戳了戳蝙蝠侠，“而且为扎塔娜提供了资料。”“‘真爱之吻’？多俗套啊。”

克拉克远眺东方，现在他能一眼看到大西洋，万家灯火下的爱语和争执流进双耳。“才不俗套，谁能像你这样爱我？”他单边眨了眨眼，向高空飞去。

“是的。”许久过后布鲁斯妥协地回答，他知道大都会的恋人能听见，“没人能像你这样。”

“见鬼了，肯特，就用‘克拉克·肯特V卡尔艾尔’这个标题。”佩里如是说。

END.

注①：这个大家应该都知道，自己通过颅骨听到自己的声音，和别人耳中自己的声音是不同的。

注②：出自乐高动画电影《哥谭大越狱》


End file.
